Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 6: Airmageddon
The team have just gotten out of bed and are enjoying breakfast together. They are all having sausages. Ellis: So what did you pups get up to last night? Chase: Skye and I went on a date together. It was so much fun. Skye: We were just talking about our future together and eating out. What about the rest of you pups? Zuma: I was a bit tired so I stayed with Ryder and Ellis. Rocky: Marshall, Rubble and I just went to watch a movie. Marshall: It was called Apollo the super pup the movie Rubble: I wish we could be just like him Ellis: You are. He's a superhero and so are you pups Rubble: *thinks for a moment* Oh yeah. You're right. Meanwhile in the mothership Humdinger: Did you know that most of these pups can't fly? Spectre: Why most of them though? Outrider: Skye, the only female, has wings. The boys don't. Spectre: I think i know the right monster for the job. He can fly and his wings are sharper than razor blades and stronger than armour. Crowna. Crowna comes into the mothership. He looks a lot like a crow with black, sharp feathers and glowing red eyes. Crowna: Hello again Master Spectre. Fancy some fierce and fun flying? Spectre: Your flying skills shall be perfect for your next job Humdinger: Dealing with those pesky power rangers Crowna: Oh goody goody goody goody goody! They can't fly can they? Outrider: One of them can but that's it. Crowna: That'll be fine. Now please leave everything to me Back at the lookout, the team have finished breakfast and are practicing unarmed combat with each other and some punching bags. Chase: Ellis? Ellis: Yes Chase? Chase: When are our flight packs going to be ready? Ellis: *Looks at a clock that says Half past 8* I'd say about half an hour Chase: So...not too long? The alarm suddenly goes off Ellis: Hopefully before this monster terrorises the city Ryder: It's near farmer Yumi's yard Chase: Come on rangers. Let's go Just as they set off, we go over to Farmer Yumi's yard where farmer Al is feeding his chickens Al: Nothing like a nice hot summer day. Isn't that right chickens The chickens cluck in response as Crowna appears Crowna: I'm afraid i can't agree more Al: Who are you? Crowna: I am Crowna. And you are soon gonna be nothing. You hear me? NOTHING! Zuma: Why don't you take on us instead? Crowna: *turns around and sees the rangers* You have to spoil everything don't you? Zuma: I think you mean correct everything. It's morphin time! All pups: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Crowna: And what exactly is this? Chase: Allow us to tell you. Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! All pups: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! *explosions go off behind them* Crowna: You mean lose the day Crowna attacks the rangers who attack him in return but it seems that no damage is being done. Rubble: What are these feathers made of? Chase: I don't know but they're pretty tough *gets knocked over by Crowna* Aaah! Marshall: *runs infront of Chase with his laser blaster pointing at Crowna* Laser Blaster! *Fires laset blaster at Crowna* Crowna: Didn't feel a thing Rocky: *barks* Chainsaw! Rocky's chainsaw slams its blade on Crowna's left wing but nothing happens to it Crowna: *laughs* That tickles Crowna grabs Rocky's chainsaw and throws it, thus throwing Rocky as well. Rocky manages to put it away just before it hits Chase Zuma: You okay Rocky? Rocky: Just a scratch. I'll be fine Crowna: But not fine enough to deal with this *flies into the air* Chase: Skye, you're the only one who can stop him! Skye: Okay Chase. *Barks* Wings Skye's wings come out of her pup pack and she flies after Crowna. Crowna: Flying to doom are you? Skye: You'll be doing that soon. *Barks* Flare gun! Skye's flare gun comes out of her pup pack. It fires a flare into the sky and distracts Crowna. Skye: Wind Shield! Flying Tornado! Skye throws her shield at Crowna but he somehow manages to catch it. Crowna: Is that all you got? Skye: Give me my shield back Crowna: *drops Skye's shield* I've got something else for you. Double wing slash! Crowna swings his wings in an x shape at Skye who then begins to lose control and plummet to the ground Chase: *barks* Zip Line! Chase shoots one end of his zip line at a rock behind him and a tree some distance away. He then goes across it, catching Skye in his front paws along the way. The other pups cheer them on Chase: You're safe my beauty Skye: Thank you...my beast They share a laugh together and make their way to the rest of the team. Rocky has Skye's wind shield in his pincer arm Rocky: I retrieved this for you *gives the shield to skye* Skye: Thanks Rocky. But, how are we going to defeat him? Marshall: We could really use air rescue mode right now. Zuma: I'll check on it. *contacts Ellis* Hi Ellis. Zuma here. How's air rescue mode coming along? Ellis: I've just finished programing it Zuma: Will it work? Ellis: Morphed or not, it WILL work *lowers tone* I think. Zuma: Okay then. Time to try it out Chase: About time too. All pups: Air rescue mode! The pups change into air rescue mode (Here's how the air pup change works. The pups that are transforming will each type in a code on their morphers and then press their morph buttons. They then lift their left front paws as high in the air as they can and the changing begins. If unmorphed, the pups will change into their flight uniforms. If morphed, their ranger outfits will change colours wherever necessary to match their flight uniforms. From there, they will follow the process where they are secured into their flight packs and they fold out (cable not included). For this power rangers series, the right front foot fastener on Rubble's hoverboard is removed so he can use his weapons in the air and Zuma has a small tube connecting his helmet with the oxygen tank on his jetpack) Ellis: *sigh of relief* Yes! Ryder, you're gonna wanna see this. Ryder: *takes a look* Wow! This IS real isn't it? Ellis: *chuckles and high fives Ryder* It sure is Chase: Blue air ranger! These paws uphold the laws! Marshall: Red air ranger! I'm all fired up! Zuma: Orange air ranger! Ready, set, get wet! Rubble: Yellow air ranger! Let's dig it! Rocky: Green air ranger! Green means go! Skye: Pink air ranger! This puppy's got to fly! Crowna: What? All of you can fly now? Rocky: We sure can! Marshall: You're in deep trouble now! Chase: Let's go get him rangers! The rangers fly after Crowna and start to fight him but his feathers are as tough as they used to be Marshall: I got an idea. *Barks* Water cannons! The water cannons on Marshall's jetpack shoot at Crowna Crowna: My wings! They're getting all soggy! Crowna is unable to fly due to how wet his wings are so he falls to the floor. He is on his back and exposing his weak point. His belly. Chase: Secure him in place! I know what'll finish him Chase gets his storm smasher ready while the other rangers secure him in place Crowna: Get your filthy paws off me! Skye: Okay Chase. You're up Chase: Storm Smasher! Scorching Thunder! Chase's smasher shoots lightning into the air which comes back down and hits Crowna. The others rangers fly back to Chase just before Crowna is destroyed. Marshall: Yes! It worked! Chase: Nice moves Marshall. Marshall: You too Chase Crowna: *revived in mass form by Spectre* You won't beat me that easily! Marshall: I'll make the call. Marshall, requesting Paw Patrol megazord! The rangers get into their vehicles and put them into zord mode All pups: Zords Combine! Paw Patrol Megazord! Ready to Roll! Crowna: Time to take flight again *flies into the air* Marshall: I got another idea. Ladder Extension *pushes attack button* Marshall's truck extends it's ladder but Crowna catches it and throws the megazord into the air. Crowna: That's the best you can do? All pups: Whoooa! Marshall: Sorry guys. Ellis: *contacts the rangers from the lookout* Rangers, thanks to your new air pup mode, the megazord will be able to fly. Skye: *yips* Let's take to the sky *backflips* The rangers make the megazord fly after Crowna. Crowna: Come to fly the coop? Chase: No. We've come to do this. Winch! *pushes attack button* Chase's winch comes out of the megazord and ties up Crowna so his wings are lifted and his weak area is exposed. Crowna: *growls* Why can't I break free? Zuma: Because we have to take you down! All pups: Final strike! The rangers pull their levers and the megazord performs its final strike, destroying Crowna. Crowna: Looks like I'm grounded forever! Chase: Paw patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Back at the lookout, Ryder is preparing lunch for the pups while Ellis checks every part of the lookout is working. Ellis: So what do you pups think of air rescue mode? Rubble: It's awesome. Thanks for making it. Ellis: My pleasure Rubble Skye: I can't think of anything better than it. Ellis: Why do I get the feeling that you can? Skye: You're right. There is one thing I find better. My lovely boyfriend Chase *kisses Chase on the lips* Ellis and the other pups: Awww. Chase: Thanks Skye. That's very sweet of you. Skye: You're not getting a toothache as well are you? They all laugh as Ryder comes in with lunch. Ryder: Lunch is ready. Ryder serves the pups their lunch. Ellis: Ryder, can i have a quick word please? Ryder: *approaches Ellis* What's the matter? Ellis: Nothing personal. *whispers* I just wanted to talk about Chase and Skye. I can see those two pups going a loooooong way together. Ryder: *whispers* Yeah. So can I. I also *pulls out an engagement ring but makes sure the pups can't see it* want them to get married when the fighting is over. *puts the ring away* Ellis: *whispers* I hope Skye says yes We go back to the pups who have finished their lunch Rocky: That was really nice that Marshall: Who's up for some pup pup boogieing? Rocky, Rubble and Zuma: Me! Me! Chase and Skye stay while the others go to play but marshall trips up Marshall: I'm good *joins the others* Ryder: You two not gonna play? Skye: I will. But first, i want to spend some time with the boy of my dreams *cuddles with Chase* Ellis: Fair enogh Chase: Are you hiding something Ryder? Your pocket looks...different Ryder: Shall i show him now or... Ellis: You might as well since he's noticed Ryder: Can i borrow you for a second? Chase goes to Ryder who secretly gives him the engagement ring. Chase: Really? You mean it? Right now? Ryder and Ellis nod while Chase goes back to Skye. Skye: Was it bad? Chase: No nothing bad. Just...a bit nervous about saying thing this. Skye: *smile gets slightly bigger* Chase? Is this what i think it is? Chase: Maybe. I...I don't know...when umm...this...ranger stuff will...end...but...when it does... Chase shows Skye the engagement ring which is still in its box. Skye gasps excitedly and starts crying tears of joy. Chase: Will you...Marry me? Skye: *crying* Y...Yes. Of course I will. Chase and Skye cuddle up again as Ryder and Ellis applaud them. Chase then puts the ring on Skye right-front paw. Chase: *smiles even more and wipes Skye's tears away* I love you Skye! Skye: I love you too Chase They start to kiss Ryder: You know...this might just be the second best day of my life. The first being their eventual wedding. Ellis: It'll be probably better than the time me and Zoey got married. *we go into Ellis' mind where he pictures himself and Zoey on their wedding day* She was so beautiful *we come out of his mind* She was the best girl i knew. I really hope that their wedding day is as good as, or better than ours. We go back to Chase and Skye who are still kissing The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover